Mettaton/En Combat
Attaques Mettaton * Pendant son questionnaire, en cas de mauvaise réponse, Mettaton tire un laser inévitable qui réduit de moitié les PV du protagoniste. * Après le puzzle des cases colorées, si le protagoniste ne choisit pas ACTION → "Jaune" tout de suite, Mettaton fait tomber des boîtes selon un motif fixe, avec des espaces entres elles. Mettaton EX Les attaques de Mettaton EX consistent toutes en un arrangement de plusieurs objets: * Des copies de jambes de Mettaton sortent des bords latéraux du cadre et vont vers le bas. Elles peuvent faire des va-et-vient horizontaux ou ne pas bouger, ce qui peut être contrôlé en tirant dessus : soit elles arrêtent de bouger, soit elles reprennent leur mouvement. * Des copies de jambes de Mettaton surgissent des côtés de l'écran. Un point d'exclamation apparaît là ou les jambes vont apparaître au début de l'attaque. * Des petits Mettaton planent vers le bas à l'aide de parapluies. En atteignant le bas de l'écran, ils lancent des cœurs marqués d'un "M". ** Cette attaque est aussi utilisée par Alphys en état de Lost Soul pendant le combat contre Asriel dans la Route Pacifiste. * Des bombes marquées d'un "+" descendent, qui explosent en un laser de même forme quand on tire dessus avec l'âme jaune. * Des carrés blancs marqués de cercles noirs descendent (parfois côte à côte), qui sont cassables en un tir de l'âme jaune. * Des contours de bombes et des carrés blancs cerclés de noir descendent, puis s'arrêtent et remontent. * De longs bras segmentés ressemblant à ceux de Mettaton descendent, avec un carré jaune-orange glissant le long de ceux-ci, tirer sur ce carré fera se rétracter le bras. * Le cœur de Mettaton sort du carré sur sa taille et tire des éclairs soit en cercle, soit individuellement en ligne. Tirer sur son cœur abrègera l'attaque de Mettaton; ne pas tirer dessus fera tomber ses membres car c'est un évènement scripté. Contrairement aux croyances, attaquer le cœur de Mettaton ainsi ne compte pas comme une attaque. * Une boule à facettes apparaît en haut du cadre et projette des lasers bleus ou blancs, qui alternent quand on tire sur la boule. Ils pivotent à un rythme variable. * Des carrés blancs pleins descendent. Ceux-ci ne peut être détruits que par les bombes. Stratégie Route Neutre/Pacifiste Quiz de Mettaton Alphys est présente pendant ce combat, et utilise ses mains pour souffler la lettre de la bonne réponse. Si elle ne souffle pas de réponse, c'est que toutes les réponses sont bonnes. En cas de mauvaise réponse, Mettaton réduit de moitié les PV du protagoniste. Essayer de blesser Mettaton dans cette forme ne marchera pas; l'écran affichera toujours un "Raté". Mettaton EX Pour battre Mettaton EX sans le tuer, survivre jusqu'à ce que ses bras et jambes tombent et atteindre un nombre de vues de 10 000 ou plus; si ses membres sont encore là,un score de 12 000 ou plus mettra fin au combat. Plus le joueur attend avant de faire quelque chose, plus les scores diminuent. Les scores resteront à 3 001 au minimum jusqu'à la prochaine action du joueur. Les membres de Mettaton tomberont que son cœur soit touché ou non, mais le toucher terminera son tour plus tôt. Le scores de l'émission peut être augmenté de plusieurs façons : * Se faire toucher donne un bonus Violence de 10 à 50 points. * Tirer sur n'importe quel objet durant le tour de Mettaton. * Utiliser l'option COMBAT pour blesser directement Mettaton le fera mordre sa lèvre ou tirer la langue en disant "Yeah", donnant un bonus Action de 300 points. Les attaques suivantes le feront sourire mais donneront moins de points. * Manger de la nourriture vendue par Mac Futal donne 300 à 500 points, mais le Steak en forme de tête de Mettaton donnera 700 points. Manger de la Malbouffe donne un malus Eating garbage?! de 50 points. Tous les autres consommables n'ont pas d'effet. * Équiper une autre armure donnera 1 500 points, tant que cette armure n'a pas déjà été portée précédemment dans le combat. * Utiliser le Bâton permet de le lancer à Mettaton. Il l'attrapera avec sa bouche et le score augmentera de 700 points. Répéter cette action donnera 1 point. Utiliser le bâton après que Mettaton a perdu ses bras et jambes donnera 1 400 points à la place. * Utiliser l'action **crâner** fera monter le score petit à petit pendant le tour de Mettaton, mais prendre des dégâts donne le malus Déception ''de 100 points et le scores arrête de monter. * Utiliser l'action **Poser** donne de 100 à 1000 points, inversement proportionnellement à la vie qu'il reste au protagoniste. * Utiliser l'action '''Heel Turn' augmentera le bonus Violence ''à 100 points. Ceci est une prise de risque car cela nécessite de se faire toucher. * Au début du combat, Mettaton demande au protagoniste d'écrire un mot à propos de ce qu'il/elle aime le plus chez lui. ** Écrire "LEGS" donne 350 points, le maximum, car c'est la "bonne réponse". ** Écrire "TOBY" donne 300 points, Mettaton dira que "Toby" sonne "sexy". ** Écrire "DANCING" donne 250 points, Mettaton dira qu'il a appris tout seul. ** Écrire "ARMS" donne 250 points, Mettaton commente que les gens parlent plus de ses jambes, mais remercie le protagoniste de son avis quand même. ** Écrire "VOICE" donne 200 points, Mettaton commente qu'il a une voix de sirène. ** Écrire "HAIR" donne 200 points. ** Écrire tout autre mot donne 100 points. *** Écrire certains mots comme "fabulous", "beautiful", "radiant", et "personality" feront dire à Mettaton un commentaire. ** Ne rien écrire donne 80 points, Mettaton n'étant pas surpris que le protagoniste reste sans voix. ** Écrire un gros mot fait perdre 150 points, Mettaton précisant que son émission est familiale. ** Écrire un mot que Mettaton trouve insultant le fera dire au protagoniste que c'est un avis sur lui-même, pas le protagoniste. ** Écrire beaucoup de lettres n'importe comment fera que Mettaton est impressionné qu'on trouve tant à dire sur lui, même s'il ne comprend pas ce qui est écrit. ** Écrire tellement de mots au point que ça va en dehors de la boîte de réponse fera que Mettaton est impressioné et conseille au protagoniste d'écrire un livre. Si Mettaton EX est épargné, on ne verra plus que son torse et sa tête lorsque le jeu revient en vue extérieure. Toutefois, s'il est tué, on le verra sous sa forme rectangulaire d'origine, mais détruit. Pour les joueurs voulant tuer Mettaton, des méthodes pour diminuer le score devraient être utilisées pour les empêcher d'atteindre 10 000 avant de tuer Mettaton. Ces méthodes incluent écrire un gros mot pendant la question et manger de la Junk Food, donc emporter un inventaire plein de Junk Food est conseillé. Attendre pendant les tours fera aussi descendre les scores (ils diminueront continuellement, mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point). Route Génocide Bien qu'il déclare être un tueur d'humains, Mettaton NEO ne fait absolument rien. Toute attaque non ratée le tuera instantanément, car il est scripté pour prendre entre 900 000 et 999 999 damage, peu importe la force de l'attaque. Il est impossible d'épargner Mettaton NEO, ce qui signifie que le point de non-retour d'une Route Génocide se situe avant son combat, une fois que le dernier monstre à rencontrer est tué. Contrairement au dialogue de Mettaton NEO ("I CAN TELL FROM THAT STRIKE, DARLING. YOU WERE HOLDING BACK."), une faible attaque ne permet pas de revenir vers une Route Neutre. Mettaton NEO ne dira ça que si Calciterre/NOYAU n'a pas été totalement dépeuplé, ce qui ramènera à une Route Neutre. Citations Flavor Text Mettaton * His metal body renders him invulnerable to attack. ( son corps de métal le rend invulnérable aux attaques)Quiz Show * His metal body STILL renders him invulnerable to attack. Dungeon, 1.001 patch * Seriously, his metal body is invulnerable! NOYAU, 1.001 patch * Screaming is against the rules. 'Cry' * Mettaton Attacks! 'Encounter' * Mettaton. Neutral * Smells like Mettaton. 'Neutral' * The quiz show continues. 'during Quiz Show' * This is probably what you'll do if things continue in this manner. Burn * Seems like a good time to turn Mettaton around. 'Alphys calls' * You tell Mettaton that there's a mirror behind him. 'Turn' Bomb Defusal * Defuse the dog! 'Encounter' * It's blissfully unaware of its circumstances. Dog * The dog is still active! after defuse has failed * Dog defused ! defusal succeeds * Defuse the basketball! 'Encounter' * Even if you explode, you'll at least look good. 'Basket Bomb' * Defuse the present! 'Encounter' * Regardless, you'll have to write a thank-you letter. 'Present Bomb' * Defuse the game! 'Encounter' * You really should have rented it first. 'Game Bomb' * Defuse the script! 'Encounter' * Like all modern blockbusters, it's full of explosions. 'Script Bomb' * Defuse the extremely agile glass of water! 'Encounter' * All things considered, it's an extremely agile glass of water. 'Extremely Agile Glass of Water' * Defuse the bomb! 'Encounter' * Defuse failed! Aim for DEFUSE ZONE! 'defuse has failed' * The bomb is still active! 'after defuse has failed' * Bomb defused! 'bomb is defused' Mettaton EX * His weak point is his heart-shaped NOYAU. Check * Mettaton EX makes his premiere! Encounter * Mettaton. Neutral * Smells like Mettaton. Neutral * Mettaton is saving your essay for future use. essay question * You say you aren't going to get hit at ALL. Ratings gradually increase during Mettaton's turn. Boast * You posed dramatically. The audience nods. Pose * Despite being hurt, you posed dramatically. The audience applauds. at less than half HP * With the last of your power, you posed dramatically. The audience screams. at extremely low HP *''You turned and scoff at the audience. They're rooting for your destruction this turn!'' Turn *''You eat the (Item). The audience loves the brand.'' [[Glamburger] or Starfait] *''You ate the Face Steak. The audience goes nuts.'' [[Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face]] *''You eat the Junk Food. The audience is disgusted.'' [[Junk Food]] *''You throw the stick. Mettaton catches it in his mouth and winks.'' [[Stick]] *''You used the Mystery Key. Mettaton pretends it isn't there.'' [[Mystery Key]] Mettaton NEO * Dr. Alphys's greatest invention. Check * Mettaton NEO blocks the way! Encounter * Stage lights are blaring. Neutral de:Mettaton/Im Kampf en:Mettaton/In Battle pl:Mettaton/W walce ru:Меттатон/В бою zh:Mettaton/戰鬥中 Catégorie:En Combat